


Finality

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you were only trying to help your husband, Bucky,





	Finality

“You’re a shit person Clint.” you spat,wrinkles of anger creasing at the corners of your lips. “You’re shit and you know it.”

“Oh,” a maniacal laughter sounded from his lips. “If only you knew, darling. Where do you hide Barnes’s body, huh? Where? Tell me!”

“Why the hell would I tell you a damned thing?” you sneered. “He doesn’t want you to find him. He’s still alive and healthy. You’d be a fool to think otherwise.”

“Where?” He repeated, shifting on his feet in front of you, his hands gripping the arms of the chair that you had been tied to. “I want his loot and the items he stole from my treasury.”

“You might as well kill me, Barton,” you scoffed, shaking your head minutely. ‘I’d rather rot in a vat of poison chemicals rather than tell you a damned thing.”

“You’re a fool.” he spat, finally pushing away from you only to pace the floor in front of you. I Knew you were getting under the man’s skin. But you would rather die than reveal the whereabouts of your husband, bucky Barnes. You’d rather risk your own ass rather than give back the loot Bucky had stolen from him.

“Well,” you smirked, batting your eyelashes flirtatiously. “I’d agree with you, Barton. But you wouldn’t understand the risks someone would take in order to protect someone they love, would you?”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” He growled, stopping in his tracks to glare at you, his hand twitching by his side. You knew he was itching to slit your throat at  moment.

“Kate left you because you never loved her. You don’t know the first fucking thing about loving someone. You wouldn’t risk your life in order to save her. SHe knew that. So she left me and took your family away from you. Tll me; how is your daughter doing, huh?” you gloated.

“You bitch!” he shouted,stroming over to you. Before you could utter another word, he had his hands wrapped around your throat, neary crushing your bones.

“Barton, get the fuck off of her!” Bucky’s voice filled th air in that moment, followed by a loud thudding noise you knew immediately was that door rebounding against the wall as your husband stormed into the room.

He’d been listening in on the conversation since the beginning. He’d followed you, against your warnings and loyalty. He would never allow you to go to this maniac’s units without protection. Bucky knew how dangerous Barton had been. Bucky knew Barton was a psycho, ready to kill anyone once Kate had been mentioned. He cursed to himself as he charged at Clint, thrusting the tip of his butterfly knife into Client’s abdomen.

Clint fell to the ground in the surprised yelp of pain. Bucky paid no mind to him as he rushed to your guide, placing his palm against your cheek and tenderly swearing at you for your stupidity.

“Oh, quiet you,” you mumbled, your voice strained slightly from the pressure of Clint’s hand.

“Why the hell did you come here?” he asked, nearly begging.

“I wanted him to know that you don’t fuck around.” you swallowed as Bucky hung his head low beofre gebtly tucking his arm under your elbow and helping you up.

“You could have gotten yourself killed, Y/N.”  He scolded as he guided you out of the building.


End file.
